In Our Dreams
by TCML
Summary: AU-Two weeks before Harry and Ginny's wedding and Ginny decides that she wants to truly see what's going on in Harry's most wildest dreams... It's not what she likes. Begins HarryxGinny; ends HermionexHarry
1. Chapter 1

**Title: In Our Dreams**

**By: TCML  
>Summary: <strong>_**AU-Two weeks before Harry and Ginny's wedding and Ginny decides that she wants to truly see what's going on in Harry's most wildest dreams... It's not what she likes.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter; JKRowling does**

**WARNINGS: AU-JAMES AND LILY LIVED, OC COUNT-3, NON-CANNON, NO VOLDEMORT.**

**Enjoy**

**x-x-x-x**

Ginny Weasley was getting married in two weeks. She'd been taken for years by the very Harry Potter. He was so handsomely dashing and charming. He had been the youngest seeker, he had passed with flying colors, and now he was Head of the Auror Department. That wasn't just it. It was more. It was the fact that everytime she saw him she fell just a little more in love with him. He was famous in maybe America!

When he proposed, dropping down on one knee and producing the beautiful diamond ring she almost fainted or cried from relief. She wanted this so badly! From when she had been saved by him in the Chamber of Secrets. This was what she wanted and she could already see their future; she'd still be Holyhead Harpies' seeker and they'd have three children, James Sirius, Arthur Remus, and Lily Luna Potter. So she exclaimed a, "YES!" Then promptly fainted.

She couldn't help but frown though that it wasn't Lily's ring. She got along just nicely with James but now there was an odd look almost condescending or depressened whenever she looked at him. Normally they talked about Quidditch and shared a laugh or two and Lily would be off talking to Harry's best friend, 'Mione. She was, to say the least, envious of how greatly Hermione and Lily hit it off. It was almost as though Lily wished that Hermione was _her _daughter-in-law.

The thought made her frown. Currently, Harry was sleeping peacefully in his room and they were in Godric's Hallow, except a slightly larger house than his birth house. After Harry's fifth birthday they welcomed the twins, Minerva and Asterio, and then there was the youngest boy who'd been born after Harry's admittance to Hogwarts, Daniel. The house, which was normally loud, was quiet. Minnie and Asterio were in their last year in Hogwarts with Minnie being in Ravenclaw and then 'Rio in Gryffindor. Rio was proud of himself and Minnie was content with Ravenclaw. Daniel had been sorted into Gryffindor, to the Potter's pleasure.

She wondered what Harry dreamt about. Did he have the same dreams as her? Them living in a happy house not too far from Godric's Hallow with three beautiful children? Did he think about it at all? She wondered if he dreamt about food and Quidditch like she knew her brother, Ron, did. The thought almost made her giggle.

Harry's perfectly abstructed body could be compared to a model's one, she mused. Harry was her everything for forever.

Looking to her right where she lie in the guest room next to Harry's she spotted the little box that George had given her, as a joke. One made for girlfriends, or fianc'ee's in her case, to go in to their partners heads and look into their dreams almost like a pensieve. She bit her lip and sat up. Should she do it? Would Harry be mad? Turning on the nightable lamp and sitting up she looked at the box and read the back.

**THE PATENTED DREAM-FINDER PILL**

**DIRECTIONS:**** Insert pill into your partner's mouth or into their drink and gently touch their forehead and finally, you're in!**

**WARNINGS: IF NOT DONE CORRECTLY; PAUSIBLE TO HEADACHES**

**Guaranteed to let you be the sneaky spy and them to never figure out! **

Ginny sighed and put the box down. What if Harry thought about another woman? Or other _women_, she snarked. She shook her head no. Harry loved her and no other woman. Who else could be so close to him? Love him despite all his faults? Love his family even their distance from her as of late? Put up with his rants on his _incompetant, blubbering _auror-trainees? Hermione must've been rubbing off on him.

Hermione. The name stuck to her head. She easily shook it away with a snort; Hermione had such volturous hair and she was much to smart for Harry. She'd only confuse him or make him feel stupid! I'd never do that, Ginny smirked. She'd only worship and adore as well as love Harry for forever.

"Wouldn't hurt to try." She mumbled before taking one pill out and shutting off the lamp, wondering why Lily had lamps and paid for electricty if they had magic. Gently she tiptoed to Harry's room and winced at the creaking she heard from the door opening. She very gently closed the door and observed Harry, her breath caught in her throat.

What if Harry caught her and hated her? What if-, all her thoughts stopped as Harry turned over in bed, the springs croaking under his weight. His black, messy hair was matted down, his thin and pink-plump lips were open slightly, and the moonlight from his gently opened window outlined his pale face making her blush and her mouth water slightly.

Her fianc'e was sexy to the fullest extent. She bit her lip and wondered if she should do this and gathering her Gryffindor courage she gently moved closer and dropped the pill into his mouth before gently lying her hand on his forehead and sucking in a breath.

**x-x-x-x**

_It was sunny._

_'So sunny.' Ginny thought using her hand to block the blinding lights. Looking up she realized she was in the yard of some place. There on the grass were a group of ten children all different looking. A little girl with pale blonde hair was playing patty-cake with a darker-blonde haired girl. She had a little daisy tucked behind her ear and wore a sky blue summer dress; she looked to be about eight. The other girl had a crown of daisies and she wore a similar one but a white sweater-top over and she looked the same age._

_A group of boys were playing futball. A little boy with curly black hair kicked it into the goal with a proud smile and another little boy with crimson hair frowned like another boy with ruddy colored hair; both similar. A boy with messy brown hair cheered with a loud grin and fistpumped in the air before sprinting over to the blackhaired boy and hugged him tightly. Ginny knew immediately they were brothers. _

_"That's no fair!" The ruddy-haired boy cried outloud. The girls stopped playing and looked over with a sympathetic look. The pale blonde one marched over and handed him a daisy._

_"Mrs. Potter!" Ginny looked up her eyes bright toward where the other crimson haired kid cried out expecting to find herself and almost opened her mouth. Instead there in the gateway wearing a straw-hat and blue overalls along with green boots and blue ribbon in her hat looked up from where she was planting what Ginny recognized as roses. Her breath caught as the woman's hat was tilted over her face. The woman looked up worriedly. Dropping the small shovel and removing her gloves she stood up and removed her hat. Ginny opened her mouth and let out a shaky breath. _

_No. _

_There instead of auburn hair like her own was an adorable bun of chestnut-colored hair and a smile on two pale lips. Her smile was bright and almost mocking as she worriedly marched over to the boy and wiped her hands on her overalls. Her walnut eyes were wide and worried despite the small smile and Ginny immediately knew that face. The face of Harry's best friend. The very envy of her._

_Hermione Jean Granger. _

**x-x-x-x**

**Review? Please? And also just keep in mind this is my first Harry Potter fanfic so please be gentle (: More will be explained thanks and bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: In Our Dreams**

**By: TCML  
>Summary: <strong>_**AU-Two weeks before Harry and Ginny's wedding and Ginny decides that she wants to truly see what's going on in Harry's most wildest dreams... It's not what she likes.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter; JKRowling does**

**WARNINGS: AU-JAMES AND LILY LIVED, OC COUNT-3, NON-CANNON, NO VOLDEMORT. (the Second Wizarding War no Voldywarts) **

**Chapter Two**

**x-x-x-x**

**REVIEW SHOUTOUT (Skip If You Want)**

**Lady Cougar-Trambone: It's like how I see it in the normal Harry Potter books... Ginny seems to be obsessed with his image and only his image. I also think it's quite funny how just coindidentally and suddently Harry falls for Ginny in the Cannon.**

**Arthur Hawking 1: Thanks very much and I'm excited very much too!**

**The-tall-girl-in-green: I don't know what you count as a hissy-fit but I know that Ginny will not like this... ;)**

**AllWasWell07: (: Not forgetting; I'm actually excited for you guys to read this chapter!**

**Boilrig: (: Thanks for the support and the review! ^^**

**Little-Miss-Read-a-Lot: I'm excited quite actually. I hope this story goes far! **

**Thanks to everyone!**

**x-x-x-x**

Lily Potter loved her family so very much. She could never forget how she completely almost lost her beautiful family on October 31st 1981. If it hadn't been for Sirius apparating in and wafting them away to Grimmauld Place. Soon enough with James they discovered about the Horcruxes and were quick to defeat them all. By the time Harry was four they had no use to worry about it and James and her '_celebrated_' their happiness.

Then she gave birth to the most beautiful babies in the world; Asterio and Minerva. Asterio after James' father, Charles, middle name and Minerva being McGonagall's first name. She was so close to her and besides Alice, who'd also been hiding out at Grimmauld Place with the other Longbottoms, she was the only godmother that Lily had in mind for each of her children. Asterio had black messy hair like his other boy generations of boy Potters but Minnie had the deepest mix of a deep auburn but both held her green eyes. Minnie and 'Rio, as they fondly called him, were alike in only the best of ways and it was a pride that Minnie had been a 'Claw.

The very last child that Lily and James could have, to their disappointments, was Danny. Lily's grandpa's name and a very suitable name for the oddly brown-haired boy. He had the emerald eyes of every Potter child and was just as mischevious as Sirius had been as Lily recalled. He loved to play pranks but held a quite regard; almost like Remus. He was simply too kind. Unfortunately, the severe magical core each of her children had damaged her own core after Danny and she couldn't quite duel as well.

Lily sighed and looked up to see the most saddest image to her. Minnie and Rio were at school with Danny which she'd comes to term with for the quietness of the house. But Harry, her eldest, her most precious, and her first child was going to get married to-to-_Ginerva Weasley_.

It's not she had anything against Ginerva, never being able to call her _**Ginny**_, but it didn't seem right in her eyes. She didn't want little ruddy-haired freckled grandchildren. No, Ginerva was just too much for her. She had this high-head and was always in the clouds only Merlin knows why! She couldn't see the full picture like Lily could.

Around the time in their sixth year that _Hermione _started dating that Ron, Harry had an eye for Ginerva. Just a month ago when Harry proposed Hermione and Ron broke up out of the blue. No remorse was held but Lily cheered inwardly. Not that Ron was bad either but he ate quite a lot and couldn't quite hold a conversation with 'Mione.

Hermione Jean Granger was sweet, smart, and an amazing woman in all. Although she was 21 she knew so much more than she knew when she was 21. She was beautiful and Lily was admitably jealous of her chestnut locks and sweet brown eyes. She had a slimly petite body that she would've Avada'd for when she was that age.

She didn't know what Harry believed about Ginerva but Lily didn't give Merlin's left testicle for her. If anything, Lily loved Hermione and wanted her to be the next Potter. But there, Harry was sitting beside Ginerva whispering and smiling. It made Lily sick slightly. Hermione had gone to go talk to James about the wedding planning and she knew that deep drown the little-bookworm's head she felt sadness like her own. James, she knew for a fact, felt regretfull sadness for their not being together. Resting her head on her crossed arms she watched with a forlorn air of grief to watch as her son married the wrong woman.

Yes, Lily loved Hermione so much that she considered her to be the only woman right for her Harry.

**x-x-x-x**

_"Miss 'Mione ignore Jonathon! James and Thomas won fair and square and their just jealous!" Exclaimed the dirty blonde one. Ginny felt her legs giving out so she did the only thing she could do; collapse on the floor. Yet she couldn't look away._

_"Nicolett Weasley turning on your own brother?" __**Hermione **__teased but began stripping of her overalls to reveal her wearing a white tee-shirt and tan shorts as well as sandals. The crimson-haired boy, Jonathon, only stuck his tongue out and sneered._

_"Yvette agrees." The dirty-blonde one, Nicolett, smirked proudly._

_"Hugo what do you think?" Hermione asked turning towards the ruddy-haired boy._

_"Mommy! Why don't you care what Thomas and I think?" The blackhaired boy whined. That was it. Ginny snapped. Sneering she moved her hands to where her wand normally was and ached to grab it and rid herself of the nightmare. Then it hit her. She had no way out of this hell. No wand. _

_"Love, are you home?" Ginny froze in place, her eyes wide as saucers. Oh no... _

_"Harry, darling, I'm back here with the kids." Hermione called back. She couldn't take it anymore; this was killing her. It felt like she couldn't breath anymore. Her heart and her chest were constricted tight and Ginny was breathless. Her eyes stared blindly at the man who stood devilishly handsome in the same gate that Hermione had once come through._

_"NO!" Ginny screamed thrashing her head about. She stomped her feet and lunged for the Dream-Hermione who easily avoided it without knowing. Now crouching in the mud Ginny growled before collapsing and watching through blurry eyes as Hermione and Harry embraced tightly before sharing a kiss with the intamcy of lovers. Hot, heartbroken tears blocked Ginny's vision and the sound of children's laughter and giggles remained prominent in the background._

_**Oh no, they will pay. Harry and his little wanton slag,**__ Ginny mused angrily. All at once she was pulled from the dream. _

**x-x-x-x**

Ginny looked around and breathed a sigh of release. She was no longer in that hell of a dream. Hermione wasn't that breathtaking, their children weren't adorably cute, and they weren't in love. _**But Harry's in love... With **__**her**__** and not **__**you**_. Her mind snarked and she sneered down at the darling expression on her fianc'e's face. She smirked before retreating to her room quietly. The house no longer seemed eerily silent as the youngest Weasley snuck into her room. Turning on the lampshade she pulled out her wand and used it to magically pack her bags before scribbling down a note to Harry and his family.

**Dear Harry James-I'm-All-THAT Potter, **

**I know about you and your MUDBLOOD desires. Your little tramp is most likely away in her wanton place at the bottom trying to get her way to the top with some poor other pureblood or dirty-half-blood such as your self. I can't believe you. I've always stood by you and I've loved you for as long as love was possible in my young heart. I deserve more. I deserve a better, higher prestiged family. I am pure and most desired witch in the world. I am **_**perfection **_**! I am a diamond and shall be treated as such. Do not take this lightheartedly you little **_**macer **_**I'll return; with more velocity and revenge will be sweet.**

_**Hatred Purified,**_

**Ginerva Paulette Weasley.**

**P.S: **_**Go off to warn your little wanton mudblood and reconcile, happiness will not last long. To ensure no one but your demonic little green eyes will see this I've charmed it. Give me credit. **_

Ginny smiled coldly as venom deeply scarred her heart and she clutched her wand before casting a muffliato she apparated out easily with her bags and a newly iced-over heart.

**x-x-x-x**

**o.0 Too much on Ginny's part? Probably but to be honest and to explain myself what Ginny means is that she fell in love, well **_**obsessed **_**with Harry since she was 12 and met him in the Chamber of Secrets. Instead of being pulled out by-you know what? I'm ruining it... **

**Review.**

**Enjoy.  
>Love.<strong>

**Eat**

**B**

**y**

**e.**

**3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: In Our Dreams**

**By: TCML  
>Summary: <strong>_**AU-Two weeks before Harry and Ginny's wedding and Ginny decides that she wants to truly see what's going on in Harry's most wildest dreams... It's not what she likes.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter; JKRowling does**

**WARNINGS: AU-JAMES AND LILY LIVED, OC COUNT-3, NON-CANNON, NO VOLDEMORT. (the Second Wizarding War no Voldywarts) **

**Chapter Three**

**x-x-x-x**

**REVIEW SHOUTOUT (Skip If You Want)**

**Demoness-MarlstonWells69er: Don't worry Ginny can't get anywhere in life without her-no spoilers but it's not that she's evil it's more of she's a conniving bitch who I have more in store for... **

**Lady Cougar-Trombone: [: It'll only get worse with her insanity hee hee ^^**

**Boilrig: C: Thanks so much! **

**Harmony4Eva: Of course! Let's not forget his sister + brothers :)**

**Little-Miss-Read-a-lot: [: Thanks so much! I'm excited for the plot to hee hee x)**

**assi: Thanks so much ;) Hermione's got her **_**very **_**special plan [: **

**Thanks to everyone! Favorites, Reviews, + more they always help! :P**

**x-x-x-x**

Harry loved Hermione Granger. Really he did. She was just amazing honestly. Her curly brown locks that were soft and her brown eyes that always held such a sweet passion for knowledge. When they talked he talked about things other than Quidditch like he normally would with Ron. Since the beginning of first year he'd worried about making friends.

He loved Quidditch but there was more to it. He loved strategies, the plays, the different players (well not like _that_). When he talked to 'Mione... Oh it was always different. They covered pretty much everything but he knew they'd find other things to talk about. He wanted to take her _everywhere_. And just like the cheesy Disney song that she always sang (what was the movie? Arradilan? Eh something like that).

He wanted to show her the world. No, he wanted to show the world her. The side that no one dared to find but him. The daring, beautiful, _**vixen **_side. Best of all he wanted the world to know that she was all _his. _

He planned on telling her too as soon as Ron was out. Not to be rude but Ron was pig at times, he was insensitive to 'Mione, and he practically drooled at the sight of Lavender. Of course, 'Cara only looked for the good qualities in him. Harry snorted. His best mate was great and all but he was no Neville.

Cara was Harry's special nickname for Hermione. One that he called her often. After the fall of Voldemort his mum had gone to Italy to retrieve her grandparents, Margaret and Luchas. Apparently, Harry was half-Italian by blood. He'd found some interesting things out about Italy and it was the first place he planned to take Hermione.

_What about Ginny huh? Your __**fianc'ee?**_ His mind taunted. He hated it. Ginny was a snob but she was fit for him right? She had the beauty that everyone expected him to go for and she had the mind for Quidditch that everyone expected him to match.

_No! Gods Harry! Are you an idiot? It's your life. No one has control over it. _So it was then that Harry decided that the next morning, since Ginny had begged to stay at his place again for Merlin knows why, he'd finish it.

Hermione was amazing, she was smart, beautiful, and talented (did anyone else but him knew she mastered the guitar, piano, flute, and the trumpet when she was nine?). She shot for the stars and landed on the moon. Harry knew this much was true; Hermione Jean Granger was in every and all way perfect to him. He adored her, her actions, her brain, and most of all he loved her imperfections like when she bit her lip in that adorable way, or the way she absentmindedly twirled her hair around her finger when she thought hard.

Yeah, Harry loved her to the point of no return.

**x-x-x-x**

"Oh my." Lily clutched her heart as she looked at the empty room still having the odor of Miss Weasley's grotesque smelling _lavender _perfume. Honestly, it stunk to the very tops of high heaven! Gently picking up the letter she scanned her eyes over it and gasped. Anger filled her heart as she clutched the paper tightly. The room crackled with small sparks of fire that in Lily's old form would've burnt the whole room. James could feel it, his own core burning as he quickly got up and rushed to the room.

You see, Lily and James had gotten what most wizarding marriages required, and since he'd come from the Potter line which had formed after Morgause's marriage to Arnaud Plosper, changed to then Potter. They're magical cores were bonded which meant that if one was in a serious dire danger of death would feed of the partner's magic for support.

"That-that-that- Oh James I can't even tell you of all the things that I could call her!" Lily exclaimed angrily pushing the letter to her husband. James skimmed it and tried to tamper the anger that had grown with Lily's. Oh who the hell was he kidding? He was James 'Prongs' Potter! Bloody Hell the Weasleys were going to get a strongly worded talking from him. Letting go of Lily he apparated to the Burrow where Mrs. Molly Nicolett Weasley would get a shock of her life.

"Oh that bastard, leaving me here to explain to Harry." Lily mumbled slightly calmer knowing that her husband was dealing with it in his _very _Maruader way.

**x-x-x-x**

James Sebastian Potter never held any grudges. But Hermione was a darling young woman and he was shocked that Ginny had such abrasive darkness towards the kind bookworm. Yeah, he thought Hermione was pretty cool and she made a mean batch of double chunk chocolate chip cookies.

"MOLLY! ARTHUR! I HAVE SOMETHING WE MUST DISCUSS RIGHT NOW!" James screamed after landing in the dining room of the Weasley's home as he slammed his fist on the table breaking through it and leaving a large hole. Molly rushed in from where she was holding baby Victorie, Fleur and Bill's child. She gasped upon seeing the hole.

The other Weasley's beside Ron (who was at a Quidditch Conference), had all moved out. Ginny had packed her bags and disappeared murming some trash around three AM last night. When Molly asked what had happened Ginny simply waved her off and when she began to demand Ginny apparated off. Angrily Molly ended up baking a whole three dozens of cookies, two loaves of bread, and three trays of 40 pastries much to Arthur's delight. 

Fred and George had moved in with their own girlfriends, Katie Bell (Fred) and Angelina Johnson (George) in an flat above Zonko's-ahem-Weasley's Joke Shop, funded by the Potters and sponsered by the Blacks. Sirius had a soft spot for the mischevious twins, admittably not preferred by his wife, Marceline McKinnon-Black, who was Marlene's cousin on her mum's side. She was a fiery blonde who kept Siri in place when needed.

Charlie was off in Romania with his new found Penelope Clearwater, Percy and his 'friend' Audrey Auberry were staying at the Ministry-bought flat above Hyde park. Audrey was a vibrant, slightly ditzy auburny-brown haired women who often pranced about having fun. She was an artiste as she said it who attended Beauxbatons almost as the Hermione Granger-Luna Lovegood mix of the century. She had dreamy hazel eyes and did what she pleased although she worked as an Auror who mastered at Charms.

"Oh my! James what is wrong?" Molly gently placed the sleeping Victorie next to the sleeping Teddy Lupin in the playpen. Remus and Tonks had needed a day off and spent the day in.

"Your _daughter,_" James snarled placing the paper roughly on the table, just cracking it so slightly again. "Left this darling note about our little Hermione!" He exclaimed turning away and pacing his hands curled into fists. In several moments three POPs were heard and in came Lily Potter, Arthur Weasley, and a very confused and shirtless Harry Potter.

"Harry! You're indecent put on a shirt for Circe's sake." Molly blushed turning away from the boy. Harry looked around before looking down and blushing himself before rubbing his eyes. James, his anger tamed down a little more, rolled his eyes and removed his black jacket and tossed it to Harry who put it on without hesitation. Lily picked up the letter and gently moved to Molly and placed it in her hands. Arthur moved closer to read over Molly's shoulder.

"Whoa. What happened to the table?" Harry asked raising a brow as he stretched. James looked sheepishly at his wife who simply pointed her wand and mumbled a small 'Reparo'.

A loud POP was heard and in came a very sly looking certain bookworm had entered wearing a very simple Pride of Portee jersey with the surname WOOD clearly printed on the back much to the three Potters and two Weasley's surprise. And not to forget that left her legs bare for a pair of black high-heels and a purse in her hand. 

James and Lily looked at each other both feeling their magical cores bleeding curiousity; would the surprises stop?

**x-x-x-x**

**So? Who's missing Ginny? Tee hee. Anyway... **

**QUESTION(s) OF THE DAY: Anybody have any preferred pairings they'd love to see in here? Or any characters they want to see? (: **

**Bai!**

**3 TCML**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: In Our Dreams**

**By: TCML  
>Summary: <strong>_**AU-Two weeks before Harry and Ginny's wedding and Ginny decides that she wants to truly see what's going on in Harry's most wildest dreams... It's not what she likes.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter; JKRowling does**

**WARNINGS: AU-JAMES AND LILY LIVED, OC COUNT-3, NON-CANNON, NO VOLDEMORT. (the Second Wizarding War no Voldywarts) **

**Chapter Four**

**x-x-x-x**

**REVIEW SHOUTOUT (Skip If You Want)**

**Lady-Cougar Trombone: [: She's Ginny; a fangirl. I do have her a little different and OOC but seriously? Can she really be a sugar-on-top-sweatie girl that JKR puts her out to be? ... Well not that sweet... Anyways I do have an OC in here and if you'd like me to add one as an extra or a good friend just leave it in a review. **

**Harmony4Eva: I must say I love your name ;) but anyways, you have yet to see! Tell me what you think of this chapter though hee **

**Slyther-Claw-proud: Thanks so much! (: I try to make it. **

**assi: it's all explained her my friend. Enjoy!**

**Zombyra: [: Thanks for the review and I absolutely love the sugesstion but Hermione's hectic secrets will be revealed soon my friend. **

**dbzgtfan2004: Cool name btw and thanks so much.**

_**littlewildkat**_**: [: Your review gave me the idea for Draco so kudos to you my pal! **

**AllWasWell07: Thanks and there is so much more to come!**

**Arthur Hawking 1: I'd really love to use that idea but I tried it however I ended up pulling them back together. I'm such an incorrigible person . :) I'd love to see a story on it. **

**Ethy-Riddle: Thanks. I hope this chapter meets it's great quota to anyone **

**silent rider7: Thanks so much! Your stories are awesome... I need to finish the Wingman ASAP! **

**Thanks to everyone! Favorites, Reviews, + more they always help! :P**

**x-x-x-x**

Draco Malfoy had never really cared much for marriage. Like his best friend Theodore Nott, he believed it held people back. Why get married when you could tour around and have _fun_? Not that he didn't enjoy women. No in fact he _really enjoyed _women if you caught his drift.

So _**no **_he was not jealous that the Weaslette and Pot-Head were getting married. he did want to get in on Granger. He was a bit jealous that the Redheaded Menace had got to go out with her and he didn't. He was better in every so way.

"Draco, I want you to meet your new PA; Gwenaelle Nott." Draco looked up from where he was sitting at the dinner table. Lucius was off on another '_business trip_' in Italy. He felt bad that his mother was foolish enough to believe that he wasn't off with Phadeara Parkinson. In fact, Lucius had grown a slight tan as well and his once pale aristocratic face was now a rugged handsome. For months they'd been fooling around and Draco had caught them once, much to his disgust.

"What do you mean by PA?" He asked screwing his face up in confusion. His mum stood there across the table beside a very _gorgeous _woman with deep black hair and blue shimmering eyes but something seemed very familiar about her.

"I mean Gwenaelle here is your Personal Assistant. She'll be your secretary and assistant for you. She has an Unbreakable Vow to me to serve you in any way that doesn't violate the contract we formed." Draco hadn't been listening. In fact he was currently checking out Gwen. She had an amply petite body and small hips that seemed perfect for him to grab when-.

"I believe you know Gwen from your Fourth Year." Narcissa added. Gwen smirked and Draco froze. He remembered that smirk...

"_Oui_, I trust dat Draco does remember very well. When shall I begin?" Oh yes, the same _**girl **_he'd given his family crest necklace to in his fourth year at the Yule Ball...

**x-x-x-x**

"Hermione what the bloody hell are you wearing?" Harry exclaimed crossing his arms over his chest and watching her with calculating eyes.

"A shirt." She replied smartly.

"Hermione! Answer!" Harry exclaimed angrily. Frustratedly he ran a hand through his air and let out a small puff. Molly looked at Lily who nodded; they both needed alone time. Arthur nodded towards the door and James followed. Molly and Lily grabbed the children and fled leaving the door ajar slightly.

Molly Weasley loved Ginny and was excited for the wedding but she held a small bit of disappointment. She had hoped for Hermione and Harry although Ginny was her daughter. It was obvious. Molly also knew that Ginny had changed a lot during her recent years. She'd been bragging for months to everyone about how she planned to marry Harry. As much as Molly wanted the marriage she'd begun to get slightly annoyed with the boasting. In fact, Ginny had even boasted about being the _best _Weasley. It had irritated her to no end yet she had no heart to object. It was two AM when Ginny had said that afterall.

"It's Oliver Wood's shirt. Last night was his and Gabrielle DeLacour's bachelor and bachelorette party. Remember? You were supposed to come _**with me?**_You know you weren't the only one who wanted a Winter wedding for Merlin knows why." Hermione grumbled pulling the shirt down trying to cover her more exposed legs. Harry had meant to protest about getting married but he froze remembering his promise. With his plans to break it off with Ginny and woo Hermione, he'd forgotten about Oliver's bachelor's party. Crap.

"Oh no. Let me refresh. _Don't worry 'Mione. I won't leave you there alone._" Hermione mimicked with a deep phony baritone voice that would've made Harry laugh. She let out a heavy sigh and put her hands on her hips flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Honestly, Harry do you know how lonely I felt sitting alone at the bar? Then when Marcus Flint comes up and asks me if I want dance _**have **_to say yes because I have nothing to do!" She paused briefly to inhale irritatedly before giving him a sad look. "Harry... You were supposed to come with me. They dared me to steal Oliver's jersey and wear it home! Since Luna's still staying there and doing her expirements I had to come here to get my extra clothes I didn't think anyone would be here!"

"You make it sound as though we're married." Harry joked although he wanted desperately to be.

"Sometimes it feels like that." Hermione mumbled. Harry smiled and walked over to her. Gently wrapping his arms around her he pulled her in close. It wasn't a new gesture since they hugged regularly.

"I wish." Harry murmured into her hair. Hermione froze pulling away to give him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" She asked her brows furrowed in the most adorable way to Harry. It was the look she got sometimes when she was trying to dechipher a puzzle or finish the challenge to a book.

"I love you Hermione." He took a deep breath and he held a finger up to her lips and smiled keeping his hand on her shoulder. "I love how beautiful you are in the morning, how you have the scent of strawberries and parchment, how your fingers are always ink stained, and so much more. You're amazing in everyway. You're everything I'll ever want and if it weren't for this note that Ginny had left-."

"Whoa wait what letter?" Hermione pulled away. Looking around him she found a small slip of parchment lying on the table and she slipped away to read it. Harry sighed, his plans for a romantic confession ruined. He wasn't worried too much about Ginny. She wasn't exactly the brightest bulb or the sharpest knife.

"Harry I can read this." Hermione bit her lip and giggled, when Harry looked at her confused. "It says that no one else but your _'demonic green eyes'_ could see this." She giggled again and Harry chuckled before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her flush against him. He burried his head in her hairline with a breath he smiled at the sweet smell.

"Harry... I was listening earlier and I'm frightened by this letter." Hermione turned around and bit her lower lip worriedly as she looked up at him placing her hands on his chest. Harry raised a brow and she sighed before adding. "Ok, fine I'm not that scared but what if she threatens to hurt someone? What if she threatens the Lupins with Teddy? Or Victorie?" She explained lying her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around his torso tightly.

"She's not that smart. She'd need help to do something so diabolical. No offense but I believe I've met toast smarter than her." Harry said toying with her hairline.

"Not funny Harry." Hermione scolded but smiled nonetheless before pulling away and looking at the clock with a sigh. "Well I have to be at Hogwarts in twenty minutes for my interview with McGonagall. She won't accept it if I show up like this." She gestured to her clothing.

"I would accept it." Harry smirked and dodged the slap to his arm. Hermione smiled and took a step away to prepare herself for apparation.

"Oh and Harry." Pausing she hoped onto him wrapping her legs around his waist before pressing her lips to his. He responded quickly by wrapping his arms around her legs to leverage her as his lips responded back.

"What the-!"

**x-x-x-x**

**(: So yeah, there it was a dare. Before you ask if you want to it was a conjoined party. Now I have a bunch of questions... .**

**1) Does anyone want me to continue the Draco/Gwenaelle story?**

**2) Any other requests for characters? (*SPOILER SKIP* I do have plans for Luna/Weasley...lol I'm not the best at spoilers) **

**3) Does anyone have any objections to the plans? Or any other characters they want me to add in? **

**5) I really want to make a Draco/OC (Gwenaelle) story but I don't know if I should... Any support or disagreement?  
>6) Christmas is coming up! Anyone think I should write a one-shot? Bring it in this story? Or do a completely different couplestory? **

**7) Does anybody want a story on Gabrielle/Oliver?**

**I would do different polls for these but ... It's 3:30AM where I am and I just can't bring myself to open another page. I'm sorry! **

**I really wanted this update to come sooner but I was stumped on how to bring Hermione and Harry together ... well not really **_**officially **_**together yet. **

**Pics for this fic are on my profile and include character importancy **

**Love,**

**TCML **


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: In Our Dreams**

**By: TCML  
>Summary: <strong>_**AU-Two weeks before Harry and Ginny's wedding and Ginny decides that she wants to truly see what's going on in Harry's most wildest dreams... It's not what she likes.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter; JKRowling does**

**WARNINGS: AU-JAMES AND LILY LIVED, OC COUNT-3, NON-CANNON, NO VOLDEMORT. (the Second Wizarding War no Voldywarts) **

**Chapter Five**

**x-x-x-x**

**REVIEW SHOUTOUT (Skip If You Want)**

**eliizilla-rawr: Thanks; it's about to get ****dramatic**** (see ... underlining makes things dramatic hee [: )**

**Slyther-Claw-proud: {: I'm a little evil tee hee just kidding... **

**ShortieJ: Thanks and sorry this update should've been sooner but I wanted a little more drama to be tied in to this chappie tee hee**

**Ethy Riddle: Oh shursh lol just kidding it's gonna get better lol**

**silent rider 7: Thanks-heads up there's none in this chapter but I'm hoping you guys'll appreciate what's here in the story instead hee **

**Lady-Cougar-Trombone: Oh noes! I hope you don't think you've offended me. I'm actually fine with whatever critism anyone has to deal to me and it always helps to be a better writer so really your review wasn't offensive in anyway whatsoever ^^**

**whatwereafraidof: Ok attack on Ron? If I wanted an attack on Ron it would've been worse. Basically, as a girl I don't know much about but whatever I have read about if it hasn't involved girls, Quidditch, or food I haven't seen any. But I will feature more Ron because I do not hate him nor do I think that he'd have to be mad guy to be ok with 'hermonie' and Harry**

**Harmony4Eva: [: All shall be revealed madam or sir... . I hope i didn't offend you, sorry. **

**Thanks to everyone! Favorites, Reviews, + more they always help! :P**

**x-x-x-x**

"What the-!" Fred loved spending time with his Katie but lately she'd been distant. So he decided seeing his mum, and perhaps eating some of her cooking, would calm him a little. George and Angelina were out getting new joke materials in America. He hadn't expected to see Hermione Granger and Harry Potter snogging in the middle of his parent's living room.

Well, he knew about Ron and Hermione's break-up a couple months ago but, he hadn't heard of Ginny and Harry's. Maybe they were still... Naw. Harry wasn't that kind of guy; he knew that as a fact. So they definitely broke up, he conceded. Well he'd have to tell Georgie about this little change and they'd send the new couple their very own patent prank-kit.

"Oh Fred! Where's George?" Hermione asked pulling away breathlessly. Harry turned his head but kept his arms tightly wrapped around Hermione's legs still as a belt around his waist. Fred let his eyes wonder to the creamy long legs and noted as Harry cleared his throat and gave him a pointed look. Fred shrugged and gave him a grin.

"So what've I missed so far?"

**x-x-x-x**

**Meanwhile...**

**x-x-x-x**

"Arthur what should we do about that letter?" Molly asked clutching Victorie who was dozing off peacefully. Currently they were sititng on the several tables and chairs that Arthur and Molly had renovated for their family and friends. Molly and Arthur were sitting together, their seats closer together than others. Lily and James were sitting across engrossed in keeping Teddy occupied while Victorie slept.

"Well, there's nothing we can do, lovekins." Arthur replied putting up a hand to Molly who tried to object. "They're no longer children and they must make their own decsions. We can only hope that they're on the right path now and no more, I'm sorry love. Perhaps Ginny will have a change of heart?" Arthur provided wrapping an arm around her shoulders, cautious of Victorie's head lying on the same shoulder.

"I agree with Arthur." Lily added in nodding as James played with Teddy who was acting like an airplane. She smiled sadly at the couple. "Ginerva... Ginerva will find her path." Lily nodded wisely. Molly smiled and let out a sigh before tilting her head to rest it on Arthur's shoulder with a sigh.

"Oh they grow up so fast. Before we know it Teddy will be in Hogwarts and leaving us." Molly sighed and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Yeah, before we know it Victorie and Teddy will be off getting married." Lily mumbled a dazed look in her eye.

"Ewwie margie is wupid!" Teddy stated screwing his face up in disust. James chuckled.

"Your uncle Siri said the same thing." James stated placing the three-year-old down on his lap with a smile.

"Siwi is wupid." Teddy stated proudly lifting his chin up.

**x-x-x-x**

"So... Ginny's now maliciously insane and putting Teddy and Victorie's lives in risk because she wants 'Mione's head on a silver platter and she wants Harry's manly bits in a jar?" Fred summarized. They'd all sat down with Fred sitting beside the couple lounging on the large couch and Harry pulling Hermione into his lap comfortably.

"A rather risque way to put it but, yes I suppose so." Hermione murmured not paying attention. Harry's lips were pressed gently to her neck and his breath was tickling her skin slightly.

"Alright. I guess this is quite a story to tell to Georgie." Fred gently tickled his chin before remembering something. "Ah wait! Didn't you go to Oliver Wood and Gabi's bachelor/bachelorette party last night?" Fred remembered scratching his chin. Hermione saw it though; the anxiety in Fred's voice. It was a little known fact that Gabrielle and Fred had shared a small moment at Fleur and Bill's wedding. Just like it was almost known that Katie had a little crush on Oliver Wood in their fourth year.

"Why _I _did but, I certain little Potter didn't show up." Hermione pinched Harry's leg beneath her own and grinned at his shift slightly. Harry's gently nipped at Hermione's porcelain neck in response earning a little jump from the chestnutted.

"Oh you naughty little Potty." Fred commented drily. With a sigh he looked at the clock with a sigh before shifting his gaze to the door.

"Well, I suppose it's time I leave now since Katie and I have are having lunch at the Three Broomsticks. How about you two come join us?" Fred offered. He hoped they'd accept. He had a bad feeling about having lunch with Katie. He lo-no he really _liked _her. She was sweet and nice with a small touch of sarcastic sass that he occasionally got a taste of.

"Sorry Fred but, I think it's just too early for us." Hermione commented as Harry grunted in response.

"Why not? Sounds like fun. We're going, cara." Harry mumured kissing her neck softly. Hermione shook her head.

"I'm still wearing Wood's shirt. I'll have to send it to Gabrielle later." Hermione interjected. Harry rested his head on her shoulder in thought.

"We'll meet you there in twenty alright Fred? That way we can both get ready at my house." Harry asked.

"What about my flat?" Hermione murmured crossing her arms over her chest. Fred rose a brow and Harry gave him a look they both understood. Fred awh-ed and nodded.

"See you two in twenty." Fred stated before apparating away. Harry turned Hermione about in his lap and gently pressed his lips to hers. Hermione smiled and pulled away before throwing her arms around his neck and burried her face in his neck. Harry replied with a smiled, perhaps this could work.

They were, however, in the eye of the storm.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"What can you do for me, Madam Weasley?"

"I-I o-offer my beauty and t-talent." Stammer.

"That is not much to offer; I have servents better looking than yourself. Perhaps a mutt or two would fare better. Now tell me more." Leer.

"I-I-I," pause, "I can give you revenge on the Potters." Silence.

"That can be of use to me." Smirk.

A deal with the devil has been made.

**x-x-x-x**

"This isn't right." Katie murmured her eyes lying outside on the place below. Her knees were drawn up to her chest, her normal bright chestnut eyes a now sullen-painted one.

"I'm sorry." She didn't feel it though, no empathy in the empty words. Oh Merlin, she'd fallen in too deep. She was fool. Waiting for her, a wonderful man was Fred Weasley. He was a joker but he gave her the respect and love she deserved and none-less. She looked up at the clock and willed the tears not to come; if they did he'd know and she didn't want that. She wanted to be more stoic to keep herself from ever letting the emotions that ran so deep becomer deeper.

"I have lunch with Fred soon." She stated when she felt too arms wrap around her. She was wearing his jersey again, since he'd torn her good summer dress. The dress that Molly had given her for Yule last year, her heart reminded her with a deep sadness.

"Stay." It was a breathed whisper and she sighed before tilting her head back responsively. _He's not going to cancel. Fred's waiting. _Her brain screamed loudly at her. She shook her head.

"No." She shook his arms off and quickly grabbed her wand. He didn't move from where she stood; his toned back to her.

"Tomorrow then. Come tomorrow night." She didn't reply but instead repaired her clothes, instead and took them in a handful as she hoped the markings weren't too obvious.

"Gabrielle's a wonderful girl; she loves you." With that she apparated off.

**x-x-x-x**

**(: Sizzle, sizzle burn eh? C: cliffhang-y enough for you lol**

**Well since I'm such a little devil...**

**Preview**

_**"Draco, it seems, la mi amore, you're taste has lowered to the clutches of men. Felicitations, Monseiur Malfoy."  
><strong>_

_**"Hermione! Harry! You're joining us for lunch?"  
><strong>_

_**"Hello, darling."**_

**... Not a lot of drama hee hee [: Enjoy. Holiday special, anyone feeling it? **

**B**

**y**

**e**

**[until the next chapter... Poll up on my profile :) ] **


End file.
